Jesse-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Jesse relationship is the romantic relationship between Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James. Their couple name is most commonly reffered to as St. Berry (St./James and Berry). Occasionally, they are known as Rasse (Ra/chel and Je/'sse') or Jessel (Jess/e and Rach/'el'). They can also be referred to as Double Diva. Overview Season 1 In Hell-O, Rachel is seen at the music store searching for a song to sing for the Hello assignment, Rachel runs into Jesse St. James who is the popular lead male singer of Vocal Adrenaline. She was flipping through a book of Lionel Richie sheet music. Jesse's first words to her were "Lionel Richie huh? One of my favorites." She was startled at being spoken to by him at first as she already knew him as the lead singer of their rival glee club Vocal Adrenaline. He said that he knew her as well as he saw her perform Don't Rain On My Parade at Sectionals which he described as flawed and completely lacking the emotional depth of the original singer. He then takes her sheet music and smiles and admits that she is talented. He reveals that he is a senior at Carmel High with a full ride to UCLA and clearly believes that Vocal Adrenaline will win Nationals which would be in his opinion "gravy". He also admits that he often comes to the music store to "flip through the autobiographies to pick up some lifestyle tips". Then he suggests that they take Hello "for a spin". As they sing she seems to be rather taken by him and his talent. After they sing the whole music store applauds them and he asks her out, an offer she accepts. Later on in the episode it appears that their date went well as Rachel has a picture of Jesse in her locker. Finn asks Rachel to take him back after he dumped her for Santana and Brittany and is surprised when she rejects him. She tells him about Jesse and Finn seems to think that Jesse is playing her and asks her if she finds it at all weird. She defends their relationship however and says that their love and respect for each other's talent will carry them through. Finn is jealous and worried about the team and tells Mr. Schuester and the rest of the glee club about Jesse and Rachel's relationship. The rest of New Directions, are uneasy about the relationship, believing Jesse to be a spy for their rival school. They threaten to kick Rachel out of the club if she doesn't break it off. When Rachel tries to find this out for herself, Jesse claims it not be true. Rachel then tells him that if she's going to date him it has to be in secret. He agrees. She then tells the rest of ND and Finn that they are broken up. Finn is relieved and asks for them to be a couple again but she rejects him again and claims that their team can't have any more stress with upcoming Regionals but he tells her that he will fight for her. However, when Rachel refuses to have sex with Jesse because he is on the opposing team, he drops out of his old school and moves to his uncle's so he can transfer to McKinley and be with Rachel, rightfully in Rachel's eyes. It is interesting to note that the leader of Vocal Adrenaline gave Jesse a look which presumably meant to stay with Rachel to not blow his cover. Later, Rachel looks through boxes of her childhood and infant memorabilia in search of the identity of her birth mother. What she doesn't notice is the fact that the tape that she uses to identify her mother, Shelby Corcoran, does not come from the boxes but from Jesse's shirt pocket. This is later addressed when Jesse climbs into Shelby's car, proving that he wasn't there as a spy for Vocal Adrenaline, but to lead Rachel into finding her birth mother. Jesse confesses to Ms. Corcoran that, while originally he developed a relationship with Rachel to hone his acting abilities, he is in love with her. This was contradicted in Funk when he and the other Vocal Adrenaline members tricked her into going into the parking lot to make up, but instead egged her. She said he broke her heart, though he did tell her that he loved her, hinting that he was telling Ms. Corcoran the truth. Season 2 In the episode Prom Queen Jesse comes back from LA to see Rachel, interrupting her in the auditorium while she sings Rolling in the Deep (they continue the song as a duet). He tells her that the dumping-and-egging thing was his one great regret and that he hopes to make amends with her. Rachel invites him to join her, Sam, and Mercedes on their "Prom on a Budget" (something that does not go unnoticed by Finn, who tries to convince her otherwise). During prom, Rachel seems to be enjoying herself with Jesse. Later, during Blaine's number ("I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You") Finn grows increasingly uncomfortable with the two of them and picks a fight with Jesse, much to Quinn's chagrin, which results in both Finn and Jesse getting kicked out. Photos 28267117.png tumblr_lg8kyfKX2j1qczpi0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lhydjuKDBI1qcbli3o1_500.png tumblr_liv9ki3He31qattcxo1_400.png tumblr_lj5nfsCV421qi5q35o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj9qleSsdi1qcldwmo1_500.png tumblr_ljrwp8Oi7q1qb9pimo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgxuf4qnZT1qfmuf1o1_500.gif tumblr_lh5a5yp1UI1qb9pimo1_500.gif tumblr_lhbqbfM19B1qa6milo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhbz65VXdt1qa6milo1_500.jpg tumblr_li7m7oaZya1qf11i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljdd11jS8t1qcqribo1_500.gif tumblr_ljo0hwJ1dB1qfupqho1_500.gif tumblr_ljx0jy2N7U1qec5vqo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljx6g75Fli1qang9ho1_500.png tumblr_lk0eohOXbd1qang9ho1_500.png tumblr_lk2aiqMaPb1qang9ho1_500.png tumblr_lhmkyngoV71qa3yh8o1_500.gif tumblr_liz8mmRkvq1qc5cp0o1_500.gif tumblr_lj1a0m0CtK1qcvr0do1_r1_500.png tumblr_lj011eny3D1qcvr0do1_r1_500.png tumblr_lj70tpYNI61qay2jco1_500.png tumblr_ljcoc0n0481qb2utvo1_500.png tumblr_ljgy8ofxtm1qd1240o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljkjzmFsee1qec5vqo1_500.gif tumblr_ljm6cyaHhP1qang9ho1_500 (1).gif tumblr_ljwsn3wOHB1qcvr0do1_500.png tumblr_ljx9sveRS71qc80kqo1_500.gif tumblr_ljxkvvOLhF1qc7v8jo1_500.gif tumblr_ljxszl0X7B1qa4jiro1_500.gif tumblr_ljzak7QLCJ1qec5vqo1_500.gif tumblr_lk6bchToED1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_lk6jo0KHjI1qcvr0do1_500.png tumblr_lk42kfyZi81qcvr0do1_500.gif tumblr_lka9oknRXW1qby3uzo1_500.png tumblr_lkdkybjxzh1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lkfj9odNwm1qcwoq1o1_500.png tumblr_lkft4dCHmE1qec5vqo1_500.png tumblr_lkft4dCHmE1qec5vqo1_500.png tumblr_lkhbilsJAv1qd1240o1_500.gif tumblr_lkj0d4JY861qcvr0do1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkn1oj4H6r1qcvr0do1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkopecEGyv1qg076no1_500.jpg tumblr_lkoz1x4BKL1qhzljuo1_500.gif tumblr_lkp8t5aEz31qa4jiro1_500.gif tumblr_lkpc8xK3LM1qec5vqo1_500.gif tumblr_lkrbkyNlgf1qdz03lo1_500.gif tumblr_lkrbq8hh2d1qhcpnto1_500.gif tumblr_lkscm3DGPv1qc6id1o1_400.gif Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Category:Relationships